Antti Pääkkönen
Antti Ilmari Pääkkönen (born February 5, 1964) is a Finnish actor and voice actor. His brother is actor Seppo Pääkkönen, whose son is actor Jasper Pääkkönen. Antti Pääkkönen is also known for his dozens of dubious roles and versatile sounds. He is known for example as Mickey Mouse, Darkwing Duck, Bugs Bunny, Winnie the Pooh's Piglet, Timon in The Lion King sequels and Timon and Pumbaa show and Toy Story's Woody. Filmography Animation * Aladdin (TV series) (1994-1995) - Abis Mal * The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa (1995-1998) - Timon, Monti & Banzai * Disney's House of Mouse (2001- 2003) - Mickey Mouse, Happy, Mad Hatter, Tweedle Dee, Sebastian, Timon & Hermes * The Legend of Tarzan (2001-2002) - Renard Dumont, Hooft & Taylor * Brandy & Mr. Whiskers (2004-2006) - Mr. Whiskers * The Lion Guard (2016) - Timon & Janja DVD Specials * Find Out Why series (2000) - Timon * Timon: Behind the Legend (2004) - Timon Movies * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) - Happy * Alice in Wonderland (1951) - Tweedle Dee and Mad Hatter * 101 Dalmatians (1961) - Towser (1995 dub) * Mary Poppins (1964) - Bert (1999 dub) * The Jungle Book (1967) - Kaa (1993 dub) * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) - Piglet * The Little Mermaid (1989) - Sebastian * DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp (1990) - Dijon * Aladdin (1992) - The Peddler and Prince Achmed * The Return of Jafar (1994) - Abis Mal * The Lion King (1994) - Banzai * The Swan Princess (1994) - Jean-Bob, Narrator and Musician * The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure (1994) - Petrie and Ozzy * A Goofy Movie (1995) - P.J., Principal Mazur, Lester and Billyhilly MC * The Pebble and the Penguin (1995) - Rocko * The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving (1995) - Petrie, Kosh and Hyp's father * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) - Clopin * Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996) - The Peddler * Hercules (1997) - Hermes * The Swan Princess: Escape from Castle Mountain (1997) - Jean-Bob * Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) - Piglet * Anastasia (1997) - Bartok * Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) - Fife * Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World (1998) - LePlume * Mulan (1998) - Ling * The Swan Princess: The Mystery of the Enchanted Kingdom (1998) - Jean-Bob * Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World (1998) - Additional voices * The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (1998) - Timon * The Prince of Egypt (1998) - Huy * Tarzan (1998) - Additional voices * Bartok the Magnificent (1999) - Bartok * Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas (1999) - Mickey Mouse * The Road to El Dorado (2000) - Miguel * The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea (2000) - Sebastian * Peter Pan in Return to Never Land (2002) - Additional voices * The Hunchback of Notre Dame II (2002) - Clopin * Tarzan & Jane (2002) - Additional voices * Treasure Planet (2002) - Dr. Doppler * Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas (2003) - Rat * Brother Bear (2003) - Additional voices * The Lion King 1½ (2004) - Timon and Banzai * Home on the Range (2004) - Ollie * Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004) - Mickey Mouse and Troubadour * Mulan II (2004) - Ling * The Little Mermaid III: Ariel's Beginning (2008) - Sebastian * The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar (2015) - Janja and Timon Video Games * Disney's GameBreak: The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (1998) - Timon Category:1964 births Category:Finnish voice actors Category:Finnish singers Category:Finnish male actors Category:Finnish male voice actors Category:Finnish male singers